


your mind will take a stand

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, and after tbh, rip the people who read this before I edited it, they're so dumb it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "She told me I was in love with someone else."This is a train wreck, honestly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is hella short, I know, but I wrote it in like an hour because I don't wanna sleep.

Tyler walks happily backstage towards the dressing room. They weren't due on stage for another few hours, but he had wanted to get a feel of the venue before they played. Josh had said something about having a nap instead, as they'd had a long drive that day.

Tyler opens the door quietly just in case Josh was still sleeping, and walks straight over to his bag in the corner. He finds his phone charger and turns back towards the couch.

"Oh."

Josh isn’t napping like he said he was, rather sucking face with Mark. Mark had his hands in Josh's bright hair, and Josh's arms were wrapped around Mark's waist. They hadn’t yet noticed Tyler was standing there, openly staring at them. When Josh bit Mark's bottom lip, Tyler had to do something.

He clears his throat. "So, Josh. Nice nap?" It comes out a lot harsher than he'd meant it to, but he doesn't really mind.

"Tyler! Oh, god. I um–" Josh looks frantically from Tyler to Mark, and back again. Mark quietly excuses himself, ignoring Josh reaching for his arm as he walks away.

Josh looks on the verge of a panic attack, so Tyler approaches him and puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Jishwa, it's okay. It's okay. I don't mind. Really."

Josh looks up cautiously. He studies Tyler's face for traces of insincerity. He relaxes slowly.

"Are you sure?

"Of course, Joshie." He hesitates before continuing, "I just wish you'd told me, is all."

"Told you that I've been making out with your best friend, or that I'm gay?"

"Both? And you're my best friend, not Mark," Tyler says quietly.

"I'm sorry, Tyler. But I didn't know how you'd take it, and if–"

"I don't blame you, Josh. It's okay. We all have secrets," Tyler says.

Josh nodded. He considers this, head tilted to the side.

"So what's yours?" He asks carefully. He just wants to get the attention off him now, and he knows Tyler knows this. Tyler doesn't say anything.

"What's my secret?" Tyler says, and Josh knows he's stalling. "Um. I don't have one?"

Josh sighs audibly. "Do you hear yourself, Tyler? Think about what you were just telling me; then think about how much trust I put in you."

"Josh, I'm sorry. I–"

"Are you sorry, though?" Josh asks. "Because you don't seem to be trying very hard."

Tyler breathes slowly. "Okay… Um. Don't be mad, okay?"

Josh just hums in response, rocking back and forward on his feet.

"I, uh, I broke up with Jenna last night. And um–"

Josh frowns. They'd been so _okay._ They were good for each other.

"Why'd you–"

"Well actually, she broke up with me. Because I um…"

"It's okay, you don't have to–"

"No, its okay. She told me I was in love with someone else. I didn't even realise it, and I argued with her. Told her she had it wrong. But it makes sense now."

"Now? Why does it make sense _now?_ "

"Because I just walked in on him kissing one of my best friends."

Josh's brows shoot up. He opens his mouth to say something, then closes it.

"Josh, my secret is that I'm in love with my best friend, and my wife realised before I did."

"Oh."

"Oh? Actually, yeah. That makes sense. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have… Um Mark, right."

Tyler turns awkwardly, aiming for the door. He trips over a fallen cushion and stumbles. Josh's arms shoot out immediately. He catches Tyler and helps him straighten back up, but he doesn't move his arms from Tyler's hips. Tyler frowns at Josh, willing him to just let him go.

"Tyler, can I just–"

"No. You can't just. I can't deal with this right now. I don't need your pity. I've gone this long without even realising I'm in love with you, I can resist locking lips with you until I get over it."

"What if I can't?"

Tyler starts. "What?"

Josh releases Tyler and takes a step back. He looked Tyler in the eye, daring him to turn around and leave.

"What if I can't resist locking lips with you until you get over it? What if I don't want you to get over it?"

"I– Um, what?"

"Just kiss me, you idiot," Josh laughs, draping an arm around Tyler's neck, the other reaching to entangle his fingers with Tyler's. He presses his lips against Tyler's and grins against his mouth. They don't do anything more than kiss, or any less.

Josh turns slightly to rest his cheek on Tyler's, but pulls back entirely as Tyler sniffles.

"Aw, Tyler…"

"Have I mentioned I hate you?" Tyler said, pressing a kiss to the corner of Josh's mouth. He rested his hand on Josh's lower back and smiled.

"I love you too, Tyler."

"You can come back now, Mark," Josh calls.

Mark returns sheepishly, but the massive grin on his face gives him away. Tyler gasps and swats Josh's shoulder.

"I hate you both, oh my god!"

Josh grins at Mark over Tyler's head and mouths a thank you. Mark winks and back out of the boys' dressing room. As he turns the corner, he hears faintly hears Tyler's voice.

"I love you, Joshie."

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if y'all like it? Because I'm needy and self conscious as fuck.  
> I don't use it very often but my tumblr is starcrossedsuicides.


End file.
